


Magical Mishaps

by Siakb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a spell of Regina's goes wrong? SwanQueen and a smidgen of RedBeauty, set end after season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mishaps

Ever since the year spent in the enchanted forest Regina had made friends with many of her subjects who were residents of Storybrooke. After an initial and understandable mistrust, Snow managed to convince Ruby to give Regina another chance to redeem herself. What no one could have anticipated was that Regina and Ruby would become great friends who were as thick as thieves as well as a shared enjoyment of playing practical jokes. These practical jokes where usual done together on others which earned them the reputation of being partners in crime however sometimes they branched out to prank each other. On a particular dreary October afternoon in Storybrooke Ruby had decided to prank Regina by balancing flour on top of the mayor’s office door ready for her to return after lunch. Since defeating Zelena months before hand Regina had taken to meeting Emma and Henry for lunch at Granny’s dinner. Knowing this Ruby stood behind the door ten minutes before Regina was due to return with her camera out ready to take a photo of her pranks result. After waiting for the painstakingly slow ten minutes Regina finally bustled through the door obliviously talking with someone. The events which followed went so fast that it was hard to tell if it had happened.

                Regina screamed as the flour hit her, when Ruby jumped out shouting “Surprise!” and taking a picture before running straight past Regina and the two people with her. All the while Ruby laughed hysterically slipping on the floor slightly before making it to the end of the corridor and dashing down the stairs. Regina stood frozen with shock for a few seconds her brain trying to understand what had just happened. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked down at the state of herself before glancing towards Ruby’s retreating form. Regina yelled after her “Ruby! I’ll get you back for this if it’s the last thing I do!” The brief silence that followed when Ruby had disappeared was shattered by a pair of muffled giggles and snorts as both Emma Swan and their son Henry couldn’t help but laugh at the result of Ruby’s prank. As the pair began to laugh harder they started to gasp their vision becoming blurry with tears of laughter. Regina’s facial expression was priceless, however her expression went from mortified to rage then smug which made the pairs laughter die in their throats. When they stopped Regina waved her hand making a bucket of flour appear the pairs head and then with another slight movement of her wrist it dumped its contents on Emma and Henry. This elicited groans and coughing before all three burst into giggles after seeing the aftermath of Regina’s payback for laughing at her.

                Regina cleaned them all up using magic after which she bid the mother and son farewell so that she could return to her work while she worked on a way to repay Ruby for her delightful prank. The rest of her day went smoothly with no issues with herself or magic being brought to her as well as no residents coming to complain to her about one thing or another. When it her work day had finished Regina had come up with the perfect way to repay Ruby she headed out. However upon passing her PA who was tittering to himself she paused seeing the cause of his laughter. Sheepishly her PA known to everyone as Georgie, though better known to Emma as Georgie Porgy, turned his computer monitor so that she could see the image fully. On screen was Ruby’s YourTales page, which was the local social network, on which she had posted the picture she took earlier of Regina. Regina smiled at him kindly knowing that in the past she had scared him with her intimidating poise and attitude. She simply commented to him “Ruby got me good this time, didn’t she?” to which he just simply nodded. Regina then turned to leave but before reaching the door she looked back and said “Just wait till I get her back, it will be brilliant. Until tomorrow morning Georgie.” Georgie smiled and replied “Oh I bet it will be. I can’t wait to find out. See you tomorrow Madame Mayor.” Her Mercedes was in the garage due to a tyre being punctured during a magic related trip to the woods the day before with Emma. Regina had to walk home, when she was walking down Storybrookes main street close to Granny’s diner she spotted Ruby. Ruby was stood leaning against her passenger’s side door chatting animatedly with Belle, after everything had happened with Rumple and Zelena the pair had become very close almost inseparable.

                Smiling to herself, Regina stopped further down the road and aimed at Ruby before casting a temporary spell at Ruby. However at the very last possible moment Ruby turned spotted the spell and dived out of its path. Thanks to her werewolf genes that gave her supernatural abilities such as speed she successfully dodged the spell. The spell missing its target hit Ruby’s side mirror effectively ricocheting off it and back at Regina. Who unfortunately did not possess Ruby’s abilities so could not dodge the spell resulting in casting it upon herself instead of Ruby. When the purple smoke of Regina’s spell evaporated Ruby began to laugh while Belle who had been witness to the whole affair just stood awestruck at the spells outcome. There on the pavement were Regina had previously stood was a striking black cat with deep brown eyes that appeared almost black. Angered at Ruby for dodging her spell and for laughing at her   
Regina began to yell at her but all that came out were several angry yowls. This managed to crack Ruby up again, after calming down Ruby told Regina “Alright keep your fur on” which earned a giggle from Belle who was trying her hardest not to smile or laugh.

                Ruby proceeded towards Regina with the intent of picking her up so that they could take her to blue to reverse the spell; however this was met by resistance from Regina who hissed at Ruby. She then turned on her heel, tail straight and nose in the air indicating to Ruby she was perfectly capable of sorting this out herself without the help of that pesky fairy. As she stalked away Ruby called after her “Have fun Madame Mayor, see you later!” Ruby then giggled and linked arms with Belle heading into the diner. “Aren’t you going to help her?” Belle asked with concern about Regina’s current state. Ruby merely glanced at Belle sighing, “Honestly, she’ll be fine honey she’s a big girl” with that she winked and then carried on “Not to mention the fact that spell was payback for my prank on her earlier which means that spell will last around 24 hours.” Belle nodded smiling at Ruby as she accepted that as a valid decision, they then proceeded into the diner. Regina on the other hand had sauntered off towards her home on Mifflin Street and soon found out the hard way that the streets of Storybrooke are not that safe for cats. First she was nearly run down by a maniac in a Bentley who was speeding when she tried to cross the main street. After narrowly missing the cars wheels Regina had only a minute or two breathe before being chased by Archie’s Dalmatian Pongo. Throughout the curse as well as after it was broken Regina had frequented Archie’s office for friendly advice as well as professional help. So had met Pongo previously and over time had developed a fondness for him as he was usually in Archie’s office during their sessions.

                It therefore took Regina by complete surprise when Pongo began to bark and growl at her when she passed by him in the street. It wasn’t long after this that he broke free of his owners hold through sheer force to chase after her. While running away from Pongo, Regina called back to him **_“Pongo! Stop! It’s me! Regina!”_** They then hit a dead end in an alley which was split in two by a high wooden fence. Still panicking from the reaction to her before, Regina quickly used her new found physical abilities to jump onto and then over the fence. Pongo had however come to a stop at the dead tilting his head to the side and questioning “Regina?” She had however continued to run towards her home but was stopped barely a street away by a group of several cats who surrounded her hissing. Sticking to her evil queen guns Regina stalked over to what appeared to be the leader of the group glaring then pinned her ears back raising herself above the other cat hissing. The leader cowered beneath her before bolting in the opposite direction, Regina then peered round at the other cats that stood frozen in their spots for a second before making themselves scarce.

                After the confrontation with the group of cats Regina stalked home avoiding dogs and cars without any other problems. When she finally reached the porch of 108 Mifflin Street she collapsed like a small lump onto the floor relaxing long enough to regulate her own breathing. Several minutes passed until Regina pulled herself up onto her paws starting towards the front door before realising that not only was her house locked but she also no longer possessed her keys or phone. **_“Not that they would be useful”_** Regina thought to herself, at a loss of what to do with herself she sat down to ponder about her situation **_“Now what?”_** From previous experiences with transformation Regina knew not to panic about her clothes, keys and phone as they would return to her when the spell ended. **_“Which unfortunately for me isn’t for another twenty four hours”_** Regina thought to herself glumly. Feeling sorry for herself and helpless she curled up in front of her front door deciding to sleep away this awful turn of events. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful lulling Regina into a light sleep however almost as instantly as she’d managed to doze off the moment was shattered. She directed an eye and ear towards the sound of a pair of footsteps approaching her which made her mood instantly pick up when she recognised who they belonged to.

                Henry looked down surprised to see a small black cat on his mother’s porch, he started to kneel slowly as to not frighten off the cat and said to it “Why hello there, and who might you be? I didn’t know my mom got a cat.” Regina forgetting that she couldn’t speak approached Henry confidently greeting him **_“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”_** smiling at the cats reaction to him Henry leaned forward and affectionately rubbed the cats head. “You’re a beautiful cat and very friendly” he commented to her when she unconsciously leaned into his touch and began to purr without realising that she was, Henry chuckled at the cat. Then he glanced at the drive noting that his mother’s Mercedes wasn’t there “hmm” he hummed looking back at the mansion noticing that there were no lights on within. He tried the door only to find it locked so he knocked on the door just to make sure his mother wasn’t home, when she didn’t answer the door Henry looked back down at the cat that was sat next to him. “I guess she’s not home yet then” he told the cat who appeared to shake her head at him.

                Sighing Henry looked once more at the door then looking back at the cat a smile light up his face when he came up with a fun way to see his adoptive mother, “Hey kitty how would you like to come with me until my mom gets back?” Regina still oblivious to her inability to speak replied **_“I don’t think that’s a good idea Henry.”_** He took her meowing to mean yes so knelt down in front of her and gently picked her up. This earned an annoyed mewl from Regina which Henry interpreted to be fright so in response tried to soothe the cat. To do so he held her close and whispered calming words to her. Mentally Regina laughed to herself at the current role reversal they were experiencing but seeing how she couldn’t get out of the situation decided to bathe in her son’s affection instead. On the short journey over to the Charming’s apartment Henry babbled on about a multitude of topics the main of which was how happy he was because his mothers were beginning to get along. The comment made Regina’s ears perk up and her happy because she had been trying to get along with Emma especially after everything in Neverland and then Zelena. Both of them found it surprisingly easy to get along even if they were nowhere near friends however they could know at least be around each other for a while without any issues which was in everyone’s opinion a step in the right direction.

                Regina was mentally preparing herself for the ordeal of having to put up with the Charming family however was relieved when they entered the apartment only to find Emma cooking in the kitchen. “Hi kid, MM and David have gone out for dinner so it’s just you and me” Emma told him without taking her eyes off the task at hand. “Ma, I’ve brought a friend back for dinner” Henry replied making his way over to the kitchen counter still hugging Regina close to him. The mention of a friend made Emma turn to look at him expecting to greet one of the local kids, possibly Grace given that Henry had started to show a fondness for her lately which Emma knew was his first crush. However she was shocked to see Henry had a black cat in his arms “Oh no kid we’re not keeping the cat, the apartment is crowded enough as it is” Emma told him sternly. “Ma this cat is mom’s I found it waiting for my mom on the porch. She wasn’t home so I thought I could look after it for a little while and ring her to tell her it was here so she’d come over” Henry replied a little shyly. “Do you want to see your mom Henry? You know it is okay you just have to say if you want to and I’ll take you.” Emma replied gently, hooking a finger under Henry’s chin.

                “Thanks Ma!” Henry exclaimed, Emma then turned her attention to the black cat in Henry’s arms “So what’s the cat’s name?” she asked slightly tilting her head to one side in confusion “Your mom never mentioned that she got a cat” she stated. Regina had still been happily flicking her tail at what Emma had just told Henry to focus on what they were talking about. “I know but I just assumed the cat is mom’s as I saw it paw at the door when I was walking to the house. I don’t know its name and it doesn’t have a collar which is odd because I’m sure mom would get a smart one for a gorgeous cat like this little minx” Henry answered. Regina still too wrapped up in her own thoughts didn’t notice Emma reach out to lightly pet her head. Only when Emma’s hand connected with her head did Regina notice the contact and immediately shrink away from the hand and hissed slightly to show her displeasure. Henry giggled “I don’t think she likes you” Emma pulled her hand back and went back to cooking before commenting over her shoulder “Definitely like her owner then”. Both smiled a little “mom does like you” Henry said while setting the cat on the chair next to him at the counter “So what are you cooking?” he asked more focused on his empty stomach than the cat. Who took the perfect opportunity of being on the chair to climb onto the counter top and lie across it.

                Regina was content with lying on Snow’s kitchen counter knowing that her fur would malt all of over it, Henry noticed her move but didn’t try to stop her, and he just scratched behind her ears making her purr and unconsciously role onto her back. “Tacos” replied Emma, **_“I didn’t know you could cook”_** Regina commented mentally when Henry joyously exclaimed “Awesome!” Henry was busy stroking the cat when he said “No offense ma but mom’s lasagne is my favourite, nothing can beat it.” To which Emma just chuckled agreeing “Yeah, your mom’s a brilliant cook. Maybe one day I could get her to teach me.” Henry nodded enthusiastically “Im sure she would if you ask her nicely enough”. Wanting to go read some comics before dinner Henry told Emma he would be upstairs leaving Regina sat on the counter watching Emma cook **_“You like my cooking? I’m sure I could teach you one or two dishes”_** Regina thought and found herself enjoying the idea of cooking with Emma.

                “You’re a gorgeous, just like your owner” Emma commented to the cat when leaving the food to finish cooking in the oven, after which she turned towards the cat and leaned on the counter leaving a large in between them remembering the cats reaction to her petting it. Regina was in a state of shock **_“You think I’m gorgeous?”_** she asked forgetting her current situation for a second time, when her reply came out as a meow Emma merely took that to mean thank you so replied “your welcome. You know you are very alluring, I’ve never seen a cat with brown eyes before. No wonder Regina chose you” Emma laughed slightly “You two share the same eye colour and your fur colour matches her hair.” After a few minutes Emma was shouting Henry down ready to eat, Regina being stubborn refused to move off the counter where she’d perched however Emma appeared not to notice and sat slightly away from her to eat.

                As Emma and Henry sat eating Regina was amazed at the quality of Emma’s cooking, she took a sniff before her traitorous stomach growled in hunger. Emma’s ears perked at the sound she turned more to face the cat “Oh, I’m sorry sweetie you must be hungry too. I think we’ve got some tuna in the cupboard.” After eating their own dinner and clearing the dishes Emma found some tuna for Regina who although desiring human food found herself immediately taken to eating the tuna. While Regina was busy eating Henry had the apartment phone and was ringing her phone, when he got no reply he left a message and hung up with a sigh. “Did she not pick up kid?” Emma asked when she saw Henry’s slightly upset expression; he simply shook his head sadly “how do you fancy a cup of hot chocolate?” she asked trying to cheer him up a little. “With cinnamon?” he asked happily “of course with cinnamon you little monkey!” Emma exclaimed seizing Henry and tickling him.

                “Emma stop” Henry laughed breathlessly as Emma continued with her assault of tickles, Regina heard the laughing and looked towards it origins. She was undeniably happy at the sight of her son and his birth mother rolling around the floor tickling each other senseless. When she finished with her attack Emma and Henry were lying side by side on the floor “Henry is your mom ticklish?” Emma asked out of the blue. “Hmm” Henry sat up with a thoughtful expression “yeah she is actually, why’d you ask?” Emma looked away from him and off into space “oh no reason just curious.” The whole moment was lost on Henry who jokingly replied “I don’t think the saviour can defeat the evil queen by simply tickling her.” He chuckled at his own joke while getting up then offered his hand to help his blonde mother up who was still lying on her back but looking off to one side lost in her own thoughts.

                “Are you gonna stay there all night?” Henry asked when Emma barely registering his question, snapping out of her daze Emma took the offered hand “no, I’m getting up now. So, one hot chocolate with cinnamon coming up and then time for bed kid as you’ve got school tomorrow.” Regina sat by the door to Henry’s room in the charming’s apartment watching Emma tuck Henry into bed when she was done Regina leapt onto the bed and gave Henry a kiss goodnight which made him giggle as since she was a cat she had to lick him and her tongue was rough. Regina followed Emma downstairs and decided the best course of action would be to sleep near the door so she could sneak out in the morning when she would be human again. However that all changed when she saw Emma flop onto the couch with a tired sigh, curious about why Emma sounded so tired Regina walked over to the couch and sat at Emma’s feet. “Are you okay sweetie?” Emma asked the cat when she noticed her, Regina tilted her head meowing in reply **_“I’m perfectly fine Miss Swan. The question is are you?”_** Emma chuckled at the cat “My you are cute, no wonder Regina picked you. You’re quite the character.” Regina immediately thought **_“you would know dear”_** Emma stifled a yawn before looking towards the television and switching over to a DVD. **_“Is that Xena?”_** Regina questioned as soon as she saw the title sequence while she was looking at the TV Emma softly stroked her head.

                Deciding that she enjoyed the attention and was comfortable with this contact Regina jumped up onto Emma’s lap and curled up for a fuss. Emma smiled down at the cat then went back to watching Xena; around halfway through the second episode both Emma and Regina had fallen asleep. Later the next morning Snow and Charming entered the apartment chuckling a little at the sight of Emma’s head still slumped to the side in sleep in a sat up position on the couch. They quietly made their way to the kitchen counter with their bags full of shopping when Snow stopped to look at her daughter. The sight that greeted her made her gasp dropping her bags in the process because curled up on the couch with her head in Emma’s lap was a now human Regina. Emma’s hand was resting on Regina’s head, the sound of the bags hitting the floor made her grumble slightly shifting her legs when she felt the excess weight her eyes flickered openly.

Her movement awoke Regina who sleepily opened her eyes but because they were blurry with sleep she did not register the charming couple stood next to the kitchen island. Instead she slowly sat up stretching and yawning daintily she then leaned in to Emma’s side resting her head on her shoulder. Since both were still riddled with sleep Emma immediately snaked an arm around Regina’s waist pulling her closer prompting Regina to do the same. Snow was still stood wide eyed shocked into silence which lead to Charming clearing his throat loudly and calling Emma and Regina in an attempt to wake them up. “Umm…. Emma. Regina I think it’s time to get up.” In unison both grumbled “no” then proceeded to snuggle. The soft sound of bare feet padding down the stairs interrupted the silence that had followed the pairs protest to move, Henry came into the room rubbing his eyes and yawning he glanced at his mothers before shuffling over and climbing onto their laps joining their morning cuddle.

Still shocked by the sight Snow and Charming quietly went about picking up the things Snow had dropped and putting everything away. The couple took a seat at the kitchen island with a tea and coffee observing the sight before them. Within several of the following minutes Emma gave Regina a kiss on the forehead to which she responded by leaning up and giving Emma a kiss on the lips, both still had their eyes closed while doing so. A burst of light magic emanated from Regina and Emma making their eyes spring open to look at each other, snow fainted nearly falling off her chair at the kitchen counter when Charming caught her. Henry awoke completely too and smiling looked up at his mothers surprised expressions and stated “I knew it had to be you two together instead of with the pirate or forest boy. No offense they made you guys happy but not in the same way as you make each other.” The new couple shared a lazy smile and then hugged Henry close smothering him with kisses as well as tickling him, “Well I’m glad you approve kid” Emma laughed earning a chuckle from Regina. After the round of tickling there was a mumble from charming "Damn it I owe Ruby $20" which was met with a round of laughter and snow nearly fainting.


End file.
